Tradition
by amberdowny
Summary: As wienerish as Drake finds most of the traditional stuff, there’s one tradition that he really enjoys…


Title: Tradition

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Rating: PG

Summary: As wienerish as Drake finds most of the traditional stuff, there's one tradition that he really enjoys…  
Author's Notes: This is for therubyone. Merry Christmas!

When the kids had gone home, and the Parker-Nichols family had had their unexpected family celebration, Drake and Josh retreated to their room. Josh sighed happily and flopped onto the couch.

"I can't believe we did it," Drake said, flopping down himself, not really caring that he ended up sprawled across Josh's lap. "We're not going to jail."

Josh chuckled started playing with Drake's hair, since his head was so conveniently placed. "No. We're not. And thank God for that."

"We gave the kids the best Christmas ever."

"Yeah. We did."

Drake craned his neck so that he could look up at his brother. "Even though…we kind of didn't."

Josh shrugged. "Well, we tried, and they responded to that. And, if you didn't notice, when they came here this morning, they brought traditional elements with them--the tree and the ornaments and whatnot. So ha and ha. Looks like I was right."

Drake raised his eyebrows and sat up, refusing to wince when Josh couldn't disentangle his fingers from his hair fast enough. "I don't know about that. But I guess I should 'fess up."

"About what?" Josh asked warily. He didn't know what Drake was about to confess, but he could easily guess any number of things.

"There is one part of a traditional Christmas that I really like," Drake admitted, turning towards Josh.

Josh grinned. "Oh, really? What part is that?"

Drake smirked back. "The decorations. And there's one type of decoration that I like best of all."

Slowly, an answering smirk spread across Josh's face. "Oh, _really_?"

"Mm-hm. Can you guess what it is, Josh?"

Josh shrugged and shook his head. "Why don't you tell me?"

Drake moved closer. "I can do better than that. I can show you." Then, before Josh could ask he planned to do that, he reached over and lifted Josh's chin, so that he was looking up at the ceiling. "Mistletoe," he whispered, leaning even closer.

Josh smiled and moved the last few inches to press their lips together.

Drake brought his hand up from Josh's chin to cup his cheek, wrapping the other arm around his neck, playing with Josh's hair. Josh made a contented sound against Drake's mouth and rested his own hands on Drake's hips.

Although the kiss had been somewhat tame by Drake's standards so far, close-mouthed even, he pulled back for air. He moved both hands to play with Josh's hair and rested his forehead against Josh's, breathing somewhat faster than usual.

"You're right," Josh murmured. "That is a wonderful holiday tradition."

"Isn't it?" Drake agreed. Then, before Josh could say anything else, Drake kissed him again. This time, his tongue swiped over Josh's lower lip, and, after Josh parted his lips in acquiescence, slipped between his lips.

Drake dragged his tongue over the roof of Josh's mouth and then moved it sensuously against Josh's. He pulled back slightly and nipped at Josh's bottom lip with his teeth, and smiled when he heard Josh's breathing hitch.

Drake moved his mouth away from Josh's and down to his jaw. He licked his way up to Josh's ear, then closed his teeth gently over Josh's earlobe, loving Josh's little gasp. From there, he slip his lips down Josh's neck, pausing at the join between his neck and shoulder to nip and suck. Josh's hands tightened on his hips, and Drake understood it as the regretful warning it was. Neither boy wanted to explain a hickey to their parents. Drake pulled away from Josh's neck, returning to his mouth, and pressed a light peck to his lips before pressing their foreheads together again.

"So, I'll ask again. Is this the best Christmas you've ever had?"

Josh pretended to think about it for a minute, before smiling and murmuring, "Yes," before he went in for another kiss.


End file.
